Love Changes Everything
by delphinea
Summary: Neji membenci gelap—ia sangat membencinya. Naruto adalah mataharinya. Selalu. —seharusnya pun begitu. NaruNeji / special request from Muthiamomogi / RnR if you don't mind. EDITED


_**Discleamer: Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Title:**__ Love Changes Everything_

_**Author:**__ debooohhh_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__**Naruto & Neji**_

_**Rating:**__M (mature contents, I've warned) _

_**Word Count:**__ 2.149 words._

_**Summary:**_ Neji membenci gelap—ia sangat membencinya. Naruto adalah _matahari_nya. Selalu. —seharusnya pun begitu.

Happy birthday, Uzumaki Naruto!

**Love Changes Everything **

Senja mulai tampak. Matahari yang sedari tadi beratraksi di hadapan mereka kini harus undur diri. Langit menggelap. Neji membenci gelap—ia sangat membencinya. Karena ketika kegelapan datang, _matahari_nya akan pergi. Sinar keemasan yang dipancarkan _matahari_nya akan meredup dan kehangatan yang menguar dari _matahari_nya akan mendingin.

Naruto adalah _matahari_nya. Selalu.

Dua sosok manusia tengah berdiri di balkon sambil memandangi matahari yang tenggelam dimakan waktu. Neji selalu berharap, matahari yang tenggelam dimakan waktu ini bukan _matahari_nya. Tapi sepertinya ia salah.

"Neji, sudah petang. Aku akan kembali lagi besok. Sampaikan salam palsuku pada tunanganku, Hinata," Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan ini merapikan bajunya yang beberapa kancingnya terbuka. Lalu bersiap melompat ke arah pohon yang tepat berada di depan balkon ini. Tapi sebelumnya ia menoleh, menatap tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun milik kekasihnya.

"dan salam cinta dari Naruto untuk Neji!" lanjutnya sambil mengajak pelan rambut panjang Neji. Entah kenapa, Neji dengan tubuh polos seperti ini begitu menggemaskan.

Neji hanya menghela napas pelan disertai dengan tak adanya lagi Naruto di pandangan matanya.

Neji tak menyukai perpisahan seperti ini—tidak, ia memang selalu tidak menyukai perpisahan.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, Hinata menelepon Ayah tadi," Namikaze Minato menyesap kopinya sebentar, lalu kembali berkutat di depan laptopnya. "ia mengatakan bahwa kau sama sekali tak ada janji kencan dengannya. Lalu siang tadi, kau darimana saja?" Minato masih menatap laptopnya dengan serius namun perkataannya masih bernada menginterogasi.<p>

Tak ada jawaban.

Minato menoleh ke arah Naruto berdiri tadi dan menemukan Naruto sudah tertidur di sofa dengan ponsel yang masih di atas wajahnya. Minato mengernyit—agak heran dengan tingkah Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Dia lebih banyak berbohong dan terkesan menutup-nutupi apa yang dilakukannya.

Hal ini membuat hati Minato tergerak untuk mengetahui kenapa anaknya ini tidak bisa jujur lagi padanya. _Mungkin di ponselnya aku bisa menemukan informasi, _batinnya.

Minato bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan dengan langkah tenang ke sofa tempat Naruto tidur. Dengan hati-hati ia menarik ponsel Naruto yang tertempel tepat di bibir pemuda pirang ini.

Baru sedetik Minato melihat _walpaper _ponsel Naruto, ponsel itu langsung jatuh.

"Naruto…," geramnya tak percaya. Ia menelan ludah sebentar lalu meletakkan ponsel itu di meja tanpa mematikannya. Ia harus membicarakan ini segera—sebelum terlambat.

Minato segera keluar dari ruangan kerjanya—meninggalkan ponsel dengan _walpaper _mengejutkan itu. Foto Naruto mencium bibir ranum milik Neji.

* * *

><p>"<em>Neji, kenapa mereka menjodohkanku dengan Hinata sih? Aku menyukaimu, bukan Hinata…<em>"

"—_sepertinya memang hubungan kita harus berakhir di sini, Naruto-kun," _Neji mengelus dagu Naruto yang kasar karena hidup yang membantingnya dengan kejam. "_aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Nona Hinata, dia menyukaimu_."

"…_tapi aku menyukaimu, Neji—hei, Neji! Jangan pergi, Neji. NEJIII!_"

_Duk_.

Naruto membelalak kaget ketika badannya terasa remuk sesaat. Baru saja ia tertidur nyaman di sofa, sekarang ia sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yang begitu kejam. Naruto segera menggeliat untuk bangun.

_Tunggu. Mimpi macam apa yang tadi itu?_

Naruto menghela napasnya putus asa. Entah mengapa ia merasakan mimpi itu berarti pertanda buruk. Segera, ia mencari ponselnya. Ia ingin segera memastikan bahwa Neji baik-baik saja saat ini.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya sudah terhubung ke ponsel Neji.

"Neji, kau tidak apa 'kan? —Kau benar baik-baik saja? —Tunggu, iya, aku mengerti. —Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaan tidak enakku saja. —makan? Baiklah. _But I'll call you later. Bye." _

Perasaan lega kembali menyelimuti hati Naruto ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Neji baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya perasaan buruknya saja—

_Tunggu, kenapa ponselku bisa ada di meja? _Seingatnya, tadi ia sedang memandangi _walpaper _ponselnya yang memotret momen indahnya dengan Neji. Lalu mengapa ponselnya bisa tergeletak di atas meja?

Ia menoleh ke arah meja kerja Ayahnya. _Sepertinya Ayah sudah pergi. _

Mungkinkah Ayahnya yang memindahkannya_? Kalau_ _begitu dia pasti melihat… _

Tamatlah riwayatmu, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>Tok, tok, tok.<p>

"Tuan Muda Neji, Hiasi-_sama _memanggil Anda di bawah." Suara seorang pelayan keluarga Hyuuga menghentikan aktivitas Neji yang tengah mendesahkan nama Naruto-nya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kemaluannya—menghela napasnya.

"Ya, aku segera ke sana," jawabnya dengan wajah datar. Ia memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tergeletak di depan kamar mandi. Gurat lelah di wajahnya tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Dia lelah memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Beginilah dia hampir setiap malam—kala dia merindukan sentuhan Naruto yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Setelah merasa penampilannya cukup sopan, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga mewah mansion Hyuuga. Matanya mengerling sebentar. Ketika ia melihat Hizashi—ayahnya—sedang mengobrol dengan wajah serius dengan Namikaze Minato—ayah Naruto sekaligus calon mertuanya entah kapan.

Neji menghampiri keduanya. Dalam jarak yang dekat ini, ia bisa melihat kedua rahang itu sama-sama saling mengeras. Apalagi ketika Minato menoleh ke arah Neji, tak biasanya seorang Namikaze Minato menatap seseorang dengan begitu dalam.

Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan itu, Neji kembali ke tujuan awalnya datang kemari. Menemui Ayahnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Hizashi-_sama?_" tanyanya sopan. Kesopanan adalah hal yang sangat penting di keluarga Hyuuga. Karena kesopanan itu jugalah, Hizashi memerintahkan Neji untuk duduk.

"Benar kalau kau menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato sekaligus tunangan Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Hizashi yang sepertinya sengaja menekankan nama Hinata di ujung kalimatnya.

_Deg. _

Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul di benak Neji ketika mendengar nama saudara sepupunya itu. Tentu saja, ia merasa bersalah. Ia sendirilah yang berjanji untuk menjaga dan tidak membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Hinata—tapi ia sendirilah yang menyakiti gadis lembut itu.

Ia tahu sudah sejak lama, bahwa Hinata menyukai Uzumaki Naruto. Namun pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto menolak cinta Hinata saat mereka ada di bangku SMA. Pada saat itu juga, Neji berjanji dengan segenap hatinya, bahwa ia akan menghancurkan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Tanpa terduga, sebelum ia sempat menghancurkan pemuda itu—ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu.

Siapa yang tak menyukai Naruto?

Pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan dan badan _sixpack_, mata birunya yang meneduhkan siapapun yang melihatnya dan bibir pembentuk senyuman yang selalu menggoda iman. _Sexy. _

… ia pun mencabut janjinya detik di mana Naruto merebut ciuman pertamanya.

* * *

><p>Lupakan sejenak hal itu. Di depannya kini dua orang pria tua menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia tidak bisa lagi menghindar. Mereka terlalu pintar untuk diakali. Mereka terlalu baik untuk dibohongi. Mereka terlalu bersahabat untuk dikhianati.<p>

_Mungkin memang semuanya harus sampai di sini. _

"Itu benar, Hizashi-_sama._" Neji menunduk. Persetan dengan peraturan Hyuuga yang mengharuskan untuk saling bertatap mata ketika mengobrol. Ia tidak begitu menyukai peraturan.

Pada kenyataannya, Neji hanya tidak mau melihat wajah kecewa Ayahnya saat mengetahui ia mengalami penyimpangan seksual. Terlebih lagi saat ia mendengar helaan napas putus asa dari seorang Hizashi Hyuuga. "Dengan sangat menyesal, kau harus menyaksikan pernikahan Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto minggu depan,"

Neji memejamkan matanya erat—menahan bulir-bulir bening itu terjatuh dari matanya. Neji sudah memperkirakan akan begini jadinya. Tapi ia tak pernah memperkirakan rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa. Jantungnya terasa dirajam oleh seribu jarum.

Ia ingin memberontak.

"… tapi aku mencintainya dan dia pun begitu, Hizashi-_sama_." Neji menengadah—setetes air mata keluar dari mata keunguannya. Ia merasa ia bukan tidak lagi seorang Hyuuga.

"Hei, tunggu—aku belum selesai bicara, Hyuuga Neji," balas Hizashi dengan tenang. Neji tak bisa melihat seringaian kecil yang tercipta di bibir Ayahnya itu. Ia terlalu buta oleh air mata. Neji hanya diam—ia tak mau mendengar kelanjutannya. Ia tahu, bahwa kelanjutannya hanya akan mengiris hatinya lebih dalam. Tapi ia membiarkan Hizashi melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Pernikahan Hyuuga Hinata dengan Uchiha dan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Hyuuga Neji—hei, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku di saat yang bersamaan? Sial," lanjut Hizashi setengah bercanda.

"A-apa?" Neji terbelalak diiringi oleh suara tawa dari Namikaze Minato—yang kini sudah menjadi calon mertuanya. Neji sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia langsung berdiri tanpa mengusap air matanya yang tanpa sadar terus mengalir.

Sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyadari bahwa Namikaze Minato masih ada di depannya. Langsung saja ia berlutut sambil menggumamkan rasa terima kasihnya berkali-kali pada pria tua itu. Namun calon mertuanya itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan sambil tertawa kecil, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Hyuuga Hinata, Neji."

"Saat kami berdebat di sini tadi, dia datang. Lalu mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia sudah tidak lagi menyukai Naruto, dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, anaknya Uchiha Fugaku," jelas Minato panjang lebar sembari membantu Neji berdiri.

Neji mematung sesaat. Hinata… _Jadi dia sudah tak mencintai Naruto? Dan sudah berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke? _Neji lupa kalau ia sudah lama tak mengawasi perkembangan Hinata—sejak ia sibuk dengan Uzumaki Naruto-nya.

"Pergilah dan mintalah Naruto untuk melamarmu…."

* * *

><p>Sore itu, Neji berdiri di depan balkon menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Seumur hidupnya, Naruto selalu datang saat fajar ada di ufuk timur. Tapi kelihatannya hari ini berbeda.<p>

Raut wajah kecewa terpendar di wajah Neji ketika menyaksikan matahari terbenam sendirian. Tak ada lagi _matahari_nya yang biasa memeluknya atau menelanjanginya dengan tatapan teduh. Ia merindukan pria itu.

Ia baru saja berbaring dan berpikir bahwa hari ini Naruto tak akan datang. Namun suara ketukan pintu kamar membuatnya kembali berdiri, lalu membuka pintu dengan malas-malasan.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya heran, melihat begitu banyak kertas berhamburan di depan kamarnya. Masih terperangah, ia menunduk. Mengambil salah satu dari mereka dan membaca isinya.

_Follow. _

Entah sihir apa yang tercipta di sana, tapi ia menuruti perintahnya. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, mama tahu ada jebakan di sana. Tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda jebakan. Kertas-kertas ini malah membawanya ke pintu utama di mansion Hyuuga ini. Neji terlihat semakin penasaran ada apa di balik pintu yang merupakan jalar keluar-masuk utama mansion itu.

Tangan kasar itu menyentuh kenop pintu dan menariknya perlahan. Cahaya yang menyilaukan seperti lampu berkelap-kelip membuatnya menutup kelopak mata sejenak. Dan kemudian membukanya lagi…

DOR.

Neji terpaku. Mata keunguannya menatap pendaran cahaya di depannya—seperti ada sebuah _party. _Belum sempat pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam lagi, penglihatan dan pendengarannya telah dikejutkan oleh sesuatu di langit.

Sebuah roket mini meluncur ke langit—entah dari mana asalnya, bergulung-gulung sebentar di sana, sebelum akhirnya pecah.

_Dhuar. _

Langit yang gelap mulai berwarna-warni. Merah muda, biru, kuning dan berbagai warna lainnya. Diikuti ledakan-ledakan pelan lainnya.

Mata keunguan milik Neji tampak berwarna-warni karena pantulan cahaya. Matanya masih terkagum-kagum akan keindahan perpaduan warna di atas langit tersebut.

_Hanabi. _

Ini adalah kali keduanya melihat _hanabi. _Pertama kali bersama Ibunya dan yang kedua kali bersama…

"Naruto…," Neji menggumamkan suatu nama. Entah bagaimana ia bisa teringat pada pria yang tidak mengunjunginya hari ini. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menyebutkan nama itu tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Saking seriusnya ia terpaku pada _hanabi _di langit sana, ia tak menyadari bahwa Naruto sedari tadi mengendap-endap ke arahnya.

_Grep. Bruk. Srek. _

Dalam hanya beberapa detik, Naruto sudah membawa Neji dengan _bridal style _khasnya. Bola mata Neji hampir keluar dari tempatnya saking terkejutnya. Neji langsung memukuli dada bidang Naruto pelan seraya mengumpatinya.

"Bodoh, turunkan aku! Kau pikir aku wanita?"

Namun Naruto masih menyeringai dalam diam. Entah kemana kaki Naruto melangkah, dia tidak memperhatikannya. Dia tak memperdulikan bagaimana dadanya dipukuli atau bagaimana Neji mengumpatinya. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah—

Di sisi lain, keseimbangan Neji mulai berkurang. Kepalanya hampir jatuh ke lantai. Otomatis ia melingkarkan tangannya dengan cepat di leher Naruto—membuat pria itu semakin menyeringai lebar.

Duk.

Neji terduduk begitu saja di sebuah kursi—mewah—yang berhadapan dengan kursi Naruto. Neji sempat mengelus sedikit bokongnya yang bertabrakan dengan kursi secara tiba-tiba.

_Naruto kasar sekali, sial. _

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Neji sudah bisa melihat Naruto yang duduk di depannya. Neji tak begitu mempedulikannya, ia masih menelanjangi sekitarnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

Halaman depan mansion Hyuuga yang tampak berbeda. Sejauh mata memandang tampak perpaduan warna-warna aneh seperti ungu yang bercampur dengan oranye. Kain panjang berwarna ungu tampak melintang dari ujung barat sampai timur mansion ini. Lalu beberapa tiang penyangga yang berwarna oranye. Sungguh perpaduan yang luar biasa aneh.

Bola mata keunguan milik Neji tiba-tiba membelalak. Ia baru sadar, inilah warna khas mereka. Neji yang memang menyukai warna ungu dan Naruto yang identik dengan warna cerah.

_Jangan-jangan…. _

"Tepat sekali!" Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Neji, Naruto langsung menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bersarang di otak kekasihnya ini. Neji tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, _darimana Naruto bisa tahu bahwa mereka telah direstui? _

Otaknyalah yang membuat pertanyaan macam itu, namun otaknya jugalah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Hening sejenak. Neji masih tidak tahu akan bereaksi apa.

"_So, will you marry me, Neji?" _Terpaku. Keduanya terpaku. Naruto—walaupun kelihatannya ia santai—berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Neji menatap Narutodalam-dalam. Meresapi tatapan hangat pemuda itu, menggali sirat candaan dari sang kekasih. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tatapan Naruto sama seperti ketika Naruto bersatu dengannya, sama seperti ketika Naruto mengajaknya berdansa, sama seperti ketika Naruto berniat meninggalkannya. Tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terbius, tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuat pertahanannya menipis, tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya meringis.

Otak Neji kembali memutar saat-saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selama hampir dua tahun ini. Mencintai dalam tatapan, mencintai dalam keputusasaan, mencintai dalam pelanggaran.

_Dan inilah awal sejarah di mana dua klan besar ini bersatu saat melakukan pelanggaran norma. _

"_I will." _Dua kata istimewa yang benar-benar ditunggu Naruto, yang benar-benar menjadi penentu masa depannya dan yang akan benar-benar merubah hidupnya mulai detik ini sampai seterusnya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Naruto langsung bisa mengecup bibir tipis Neji dengan cepat. Dan kemudian keduanya jatuh tertimpa meja. Di sanalah pertama kali mereka merasa benar-benar bebas untuk saling mencintai tanpa kekangan peraturan atau apapun itu.

Bukankah harusnya seperti itu? Rasa cinta tidak boleh selalu ditutup-tutupi, bukan?

* * *

><p>—FIN—<p>

* * *

><p><em>Author's: Happy birthday, Naruto-kun! (<em>OKE, saya sadar fic ini tidak sama sekali membahas tentang ulang tahun Naruto atau semacamnya.) Sorry for that.

_Say thanks to _**Muthiamomogi** yang telah berhasil merayu saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini sesegera mungkin. Dan fic ini saya persembahkan untuk **Muthiamomogi**. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, anake :p

Kritik & saran selalu ditunggu :)

xoxo


End file.
